My Destiny (Idina Menzel and Michael McDonald song)
"My Destiny" is the theme song of Princess Princess Elise from the Sega and Sierra Entertainment video game ''Sonic the Hedgehog''. The song was performed by American singer-songwriter and actress Idina Menzel with the additional vocals performed by Michael McDonald. The song's lyrics was written by Stephen Schwartz, Idina Menzel, Michael McDonald and Glen Ballard and the music composed by Alan Menken. The song was also produced by Glen Ballard, Michael Kosarin, David Foster and Walter Afanasieff and later arranged by David Foster and Walter Afanasieff with the orchestral arrangements were provided by Alan Menken and Danny Troob. The song is about how her life was changed thanks to Sonic Sr and how she wishes he never left her. Some instrumental versions of the song (which was performed by Alan Menken) can be heard in some parts of the game, such as in certain parts of the menu select screen. An accordion player can also be heard playing the song on his accordion which was performed by Johnny Marr and George Doering with orchestra conducted by Michael Kosarin in the Hollywood Studio Symphony at Todd-AO Scoring Stage; the latter is referred to as the "Accordion Song" (which was performed by Graham Preskett) in the sound test. Lyrics :I remember memories from a long, long time ago :I can hear you calling me, to never let you go :As the sun shines down on me, I hold the key to give :Take hold of my destiny, I may give you life :Can you stay forever more? :Or are you gonna leave from me? :No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you :Just to be with you one more time :A smile will find my way, my love :You've taught me that life can be revived :With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love :I can rule the world, my love! :Can't you see that we can all survive :If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all :Ever since I met you, I want you by my side :Should I go on my way now, let you go for a ride :If I ever worry, then I will run to you :You gave me your everything, and my heart can be true :Can you stay forever more? :Or are you gonna leave from me? :No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you :Just to be with you one more time :Stay close to me, my love! :You've taught me that life can be revived :With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love :I can rule the world, my love! :Can't you see that we can all survive :If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all :I will make my way, my love :I know I will never be the same :The cheering of my life, my destiny will never be for your love, you know! :I will rule the world, my love! :Memories of you, my heart will feel :Trusting in your love, peace will come to you and me and the world :Forever more... :The peace will come, my love... Connection to Character I remember memories from a long, long time ago - Elise remembers her past. I can hear you calling me, to never let you go - Elise must never cry or Iblis will be released into the world and will ruin it. Can you stay forever more? Or are you gonna leave from me? - Elise feeling upset with the fact that Sonic Sr has to leave one day. You've taught me that life can be revived, with a smiling face the meaning of my destiny can be changed, for your love. - Sonic Sr symbolically bringing bringing Elise back to life by giving her genuine happiness for the first time since her adoptive father's death. I can rule the world, my love! - Elise being a princess. Ever since I met you, I want you by my side - Elise wanting Sonic Sr to always be with her. If I ever worry, then I will run to you - A reference to Sonic Sr's phrase "If you have time to worry, then run." Memories of you my hearts' fulfilled - Elise remembering Sonic Sr at the end of the game fulfills herself. Trusting in your love the peace will come to you, and me, and the world - Elise is at peace and is now content with her memories of Sonic Sr. Category:2006 singles Category:Idina Menzel songs Category:Michael McDonald (singer) songs Category:Jason Derulo songs Category:Evan Rachel Wood songs Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by Glen Ballard Category:Songs written by Michael McDonald (singer) Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Kosarin Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Aurora (singer) songs Category:Glassnote Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Sony Music singles Category:Motown singles